Under Pressure
by Whackjop
Summary: The war is over and Word Payne won. Now Artha and Moordryd struggle to come to terms with it, while trying to find a way to fight the wraiths. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Title; Under Pressure

Okay, I found out I couldn't write in the first person. So I won't anymore, because it reads weird. I'll go back to my regular style. And this is sort of a flashback to when Moordryd switched sides. And when he gets hurt.

"When did the attack happen?" Phistus yelled at one of the smaller of his crew. The man stook ap straighter and barked back.  
"At about two in the morning sir. The wraiths hit at midnight and the fight continued until two. It was reported at..."  
"That's all I need! Any survivors?"  
"We don't know sir. We haven't been able to get to the site yet!" Another cried.  
Phistus looked over at Artha for a second and raised an eyebrow in question.  
"Well Dragon Booster? Should we see what happened?"  
"Yeah." Artha says softly.  
"Have you seen what the wraith dragons have done yet?" Phistus asked.  
Artha shook his head and Phistus sighed.  
"This'll be bad then kid. The wraiths...they don't go in to take prisoners. They go in to eat."  
Artha shuddered underneath the Dragon Booster armour.  
"Who...who did they attack last night?"  
"From what we can gather, the Dragon Eyes that weren't turned in the early days. It seems Word Payne doesn't care for his own people anymore." Phistus' eyes turned to steel and he turned to the others. "Get the dragons ready and move out!"

Beau snorted and looked ahead unsurely, snorting every so often. Artha petted his neck and looked around. Nothing but rubble anymore. Beau suddenly balked and pulled away, whining.  
"What's wrong Beau?" Artha yelped as he was almost thrown off. Beau continued to back away.  
"Come on boy, we've gotta!" Artha growled, urging him forward.  
If only he had listened...  
"Oh god..." One of the others whispered.  
What once may have been a dragon lay in front of them, most of it's belly and chest simply...gone. It took a few moments for Artha to realise that it's rider...part of it's rider, still clung to it's back. Artha whimpered before he could stop himself.  
"I think I'm...gunna throw up..." He whispered.  
"I warned you." Phistus muttered. He looks back to his men. "Search the place. I want to see if there's anything of use."  
"I thought we were looking for survivors."  
Phistus closed his eyes and sighed again. "There won't be any survivors. There never is."  
"Never..." Artha echoed.  
"This isn't racing or stealing Dragon Booster. This is war."  
Artha closed his eyes and bit his lip.  
"But...why would they kill everyone?"  
"Because that's easiest. No traitors. No spies."  
Artha felt sick as they moved through the silent street. One of the men broke off and ran over to another body.  
"Sir, this one's a wraith!"  
"What!" Phistus yelled, running to the man's side. The human body sprawled out across the street was indeed a wraith. It still wore the headgear that had changed it. It's dragon lay a few feet away, it's jaws hanging open in a silent roar. "It is...my god it is...who could've killed it?"  
"It's still fresh sir. It can't have been dead for more than an hour."  
"Yes, but who could have done it..."  
"Sir!" One of the other men cries. "There's a dragon trapped in the rubble here! And boy is she angry! I think her rider's down there with her!"  
Phistus jumped to his feet and rushed after him. For someone to survive a wraith raid...  
A black dragon swished her tail behind her, hissing angrily from down a huge crag where the road had collapsed. Artha's eyes widened in surprise.  
"That's Payne's dragon!"  
"What? So it is...I don't think you should be seeing this..." Phistus tried to turn him away.  
"PAYNE!" Artha yelled in shock.  
Underneath Decepshun...was Moordryd. His left leg was bent at an unnatural angle, and Artha could see part of the bone poking out from under the skin. There were deep gashed down it, almost like...a dragon had tried to pull it off.  
"Get down there! Now! He's still breathing!"

Artha whimpered in sympathy as Phistus carried Moordryd out. He woke up as Phistus accidentally jerked him.  
"What? Where..."  
"It's okay Payne. You survived." Phistus murmured.  
"The others...where are they..."  
"They...They..."Artha whispered.  
"They're all dead." Moordryd rasped. "The wraiths...they ate them...oh god Swayy kept screaming...my leg hurts..."  
"It will." Phistus mumbled.  
"Where's 'Cepshun?"  
"She's fine." Artha smiled weakly. "Go to sleep."  
Moordryd closed his eyes and his head lolled back against Phistus' chest. Artha bit his lip and looked up at the older man.  
"Will he be okay?"  
"I've got no idea..."

Ooh, that was better than before! And I need a Beta! Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this one comes right after the first chapter. It was written at 11pm, so I'm sorry if it seems rushed. Ooh, it be dark chapter, aye!  
()()()

"Wraiths!" Artha rasped in a panicy voice. " I'll close the hatch, you get the others to the stables. And don't argue with me Payne!" Artha turned back to Moordryd. "Just do what I say this once, we can't take another attack right now."  
Moordryd nodded back and rushed off as quietly as he could.  
Artha climbed up the ladder toward the hatch. 'Damn outer defences crap. How could they miss a group of wraiths? This is...' He thought angrilly. He reached up to grab the door and slam it closed behind him. With all the confusion, there was no way the wraiths could pin point where it came from.  
BANG!  
Or maybe it could.  
'No, no no no, go away you crazy, sadistic little dragon. There's no one down here...' Artha squeezed his eyes closed. 'Oh please go away...'  
BANG!  
Artha flinched as he heard someone...no, something jump down off the dragon and scratch at the hatch. Artha sat completely still and tried not to breathe loud. He winced as a fist pounded on the door, but the wraith seemed to get bored with that and decided to wander away. Artha let himself breathe and rushed down to where he thought the others would be.

"Artha! Are they up there!" Kitt asked in a terrified whisper.  
"Yeah. They almost found us this time." Artha panted. Beau walked up behind him and snarled quietly, looking at the roof. "Hey, quiet boy."  
"They're up there." Moordryd whispered to himself. Decepshun nosed his shoulder, trying to get him out of the usual trance. Moordryd patted her forehead."And we're down here, hiding again."  
"Moordryd, do you think we have any other choice!" Kitt hissed back.  
She turned away from Artha and poked Moordryd in the chest with a finger. "How else are we going to live Payne? Would you rather go up there and die!"  
"Yes!" Moordryd snapped back, hitting her hand away.  
"Stop it!" Lance pushed in between the two. "The only reason you're fighting is because you're both worried! You don't really mean it!"  
Wyldfyr and Decepshun snarled at each other quietly.  
"Would all of you stop it!" Parm muttered. "We have to be quiet!"  
Kitt and Moordryd continued to glare at each other, but kept their mouths closed. Lance stayed between them, his eyes wide as they darted around the cave. Fracshun did the same and whined softly.  
"It'll be okay, they'll be gone soon and then everything'll be okay." Artha soothed.  
It was then they heard the scream. It wasn't a wraith.  
"No...who was out there!" Artha almost cried. The scream was cut off and he made a rush for the door. The he felt a hand grab his arm. He turned to see Moordryd's grey eyes, utterly blank through the yells.  
"Whoever it is, it's too late." he muttered. "There's no use being the Dragon booster if you're dead."  
Artha froze at the words and hissed through his teeth in frustration. He was right. Whoever had been out there...was gone now.  
"You're a basterd Moordryd." He whispered.  
"I know." Moordryd answered. They both knew Artha needed Moordryd to be the cold one at times like these, so Artha didn't have to shoulder that he had let anyone die.  
Moordryd drew away and leaned on Decepshun's shoulder, staring at the floor in silence. Artha sat next to Beau, drawing one knee up against his chest.  
"How can we keep doing this?" He whispered to himself.  
Lance sat beside him and leaned on his brother's shoulder, afraid even though he didn't truely understand the fear of thr wraiths. Only Artha and Moordryd had seen what the wraiths could do on a large scale, and both never talked about it to anyone. He only knew that they could hurt people.  
"When will they leave?" He whispered.  
"When they've had there fun." Moordryd replied.  
"Shut up Moordryd." Artha snapped. "Don't say it like that! There are people dieing up there!" He jumped up. "You don't even care!"  
Moordryd glared at him, but let Artha's words slide.  
"Let's all just stop fighting." Parm said quickly, rubbing Kitt's shoulder, as she had been getting ready to start another fight.

"Kids!"  
The voice made all five of them jump in the silence, the dragons growling in shock. Conner ran into the stables, looking scared.  
"Dad!" Lance yipped, runnig to him and clutching his leg. "Is it over? Have they gone?"  
"Yeah." Conner smiled reasuringly.   
"Who did they get?" Artha asked softly.  
"How did you..."  
"We heard the screams."  
"Oh...I'm so sorry you had to hear that...It was one of Pyrah's crew." Conner said sadly. "Come on, there's a meeting with the rest of the crew's to find out what went wrong with the defences..."  
"I really don't feel like going dad." Artha muttered. "Just tell me what happened later, okay?" He got up and moved out of the room. Moordryd nodded and followed him slowly, much to Conner's confusion.  
"Well...I'll tell you two when I get back."

Artha pounded his fist into the wall in anger, trying his best not to start screaming. He hated feeling helpless! He stopped as he heard Moordryd's tell-tale limp.  
"It wasn't that bad. It wasn't anyone we knew." Moordryd muttered bluntly.  
Artha gritted his teeth and spun around to face him.  
"What do you mean it wasn't that bad! We heard someone die in the worst possible way for no good reason at all! How can you say that! You cold, self centered, little pain in the ass!" Artha took a swing at him, but Moordryd easilly ducked out of the way. Artha lost his balance and fell weakly against him.  
"I hate you." He whispered miserably.  
Moordryd stroked his back soothingly. "I know you do."  
"How can you just sit there and not get angry? How can you not care about it?" Artha pulled away.  
"I don't know why you have to care about it." Moordryd answered cryptically. He turned on his heel and stalked away.  
Artha slipped down the wall and hid his face in his hands.  
He had to be strong for the others.  
At least Moordryd was strong for him.

()()()   
Ooh the angst! Mind you, I was writting this while listening to 'Lies' by Evanesence. If you haven't heard it, look it up on . It is seriously a depressing song.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's another chapter...and yes, we've established the first chapter is crap. I will re-write it when I finnish other stuff, seeing as I have three stories to update and a Geography assignment to do.

Moordryd curls up on the few blankets that make up his 'bed'. It was cold as hel down the ruins, but it was too early after the attack to go back up to the surface. The muscles in Moordryd's bad leg twitch and he groaned softly. Whatever greater being was out there had decided he wasn't going to sleep tonight.  
He got up slowly, hating that his leg was about to give out on him for simply moving. He rubbed the offending muscle for a minute before realising that wasn't going to help and tried to ignore it. Trust him to put his painkillers on the far side of the room when he couldn't move!  
Moordryd hugged his legs to his chest, trying to will the pain away. He jumped as he heard someone kneel down next to him, instinctivly snarling and ready to fight.  
Artha smiled at his friend and rivals reaction.  
"You're a little jumpy, huh?"  
Moordryd snorted and stretched out. "Is there any reason you're in my room in the middle of the night?"  
Artha smirked. "Yeah, the others think there's something of intrest that the wraiths left behind. It's kinda stupid I know, but it might be worthwhile." He suddenly stopped smiling. "You're leg hurting you again?"  
"Yeah. Can't reach the pills." Moordryd sighed, embarassed.  
Artha got up and brang him the little white bottle. Moordryd nodded his thanks.  
"You could tell someone if you're hurting that bad." Artha says sadly. Moordryd swallow two of the painkillers and waits patiently for the effects.  
"I mean it Moordryd. We're not enemies anymore, you can trust us."  
Moordryd grunted and slowly stood up. "We should go see what all the fuss is about."  
"Okay." Artha muttered almost angrilly.

"What do you have for us?" Artha asked with a yawn. Phistus glared at him for a second, obviously angry he had to wait for the two of them.  
"The wraiths left this behind. Some of their own technology it seems." Pyrah muttered, snarling at the small device in her hand. It was black and small, looking alot like a small computer without anything to type with.  
"What is it?" Artha asked, confused.  
"Some sort of communication device." Parm picked it up, turning it over in wonder. "But it's much more advanced than anything I've ever seen, even Word Payne never had this kind of technology!"  
"And why would the Wraiths have this stuff?" Artha continues, cutting Parm off.  
"It says 'River City' on the back here." Parm points out.  
"'River City?' Where is River City? I thought this city was the only one."   
"River city was a small settlement to the West of the city." Conner sighed. "It died out years ago, before you were born."  
"I remember there was a call to settle in River City, but then no one came back." Phistus growled. "Were the wraiths around then? Could they have killed the city?"  
"No. They died because of an instability in the land." Conner said quickly. "It would be dangerous to go there for nothing more than a hunch."  
"Of corse Conner." Phistus sighed.  
"The wraiths must have found the wreakage and stolen what they had." Conner sighed. "To think they would sink that low..."  
"They eat people Penn. They've sunk lower than that." Moordryd snarled softly.  
"Show some respect Payne!" Phistus yelled.   
Moordryd smirked and tilted his head to the side slightly. "I'm allowed to speak any way I want Phistus."  
"It's alright Phistus." Conner said softly. "I really don't mind..."  
"Well I do." Phistus growled.  
"Forget it." Moordryd turned and waved over his shoulder. "Call me back when you have something interesting to say."  
He nodded at Artha as he passed, confusing the dragon booster.

"What was that about Moordryd?" Artha asked, finding Moordryd leaning against the wall outside.  
"Was it just me, or did Conner seem a little jumpy at the mention of that town?"  
"Dad just thinks it's dangerous." Artha sighed. "Why?"  
"I remember something Word said once. It was about the River something. And from the way he was talking about it, it wasn't nothing to him."  
"Are you saying my dad's lieing?" Artha growled.  
Moordryd sighed quietly, closing his eyes.  
"I don't trust him Artha. He's lied to you too, I know that. Why do you come crawling back to him?"  
Artha suddenly slamed Moordryd up against the wall, hands fisting in his clothes. "Don't you ever say my dad is a bad person Payne! You're not sqeeky clean either! He lied to me because he had to!"  
"I'm not saying it like that Penn!" Moordryd spat. "I'm saying that he's covering for someone, something for all we know! Didn't he seem a little fast in dismissing it?" He struggled angrilly. "Let me down you asshole!"  
"My dad is not hiding anything!" Artha rasped, thinking back to the meeting. God, Moordryd had a point.  
"Please let me down."  
Artha dropped him.  
"Let's just check out this River City place, okay?" Moordryd said softly, trying to calm him down. "Tell Conner. See how he reacts. That's all I'm asking."  
Artha turned on his heel, stalking away. This wasn't right. If Conner had betrayed him again... There was no going back to the nice father/son relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

It is a new chapter. And we finally get to see some A/M action!

Woot! No more assignments until next term!

Artha stalked angrilly down into the ruins. So Moordryd thought his dad was lieing and, he had to admit, he wasn't sure anymore. So Conner didn't want them to go to the city, what was the big deal? He thought it was dangerous.  
But, the wraiths might have been getting advanced technology there. What if there was some weapon there that they couldn't fight? God, being the leader was so hard...  
"Artha?" Lance jumped up to meet him. "What was the meeting about? I want all the details!"  
"It was nothing Lance. Just some diplomatic stuff. You wouldn't understand." Artha messed up Lance's hair.  
Lance pouted angrilly at once again being told that he wouldn't understand.  
"We think the wraiths are getting really advanced technonlogy from somewhere." Moordryd limped down behind him.  
Artha glared at his rival, who ignored him.  
"Thanks Moordryd!" Lance beamed. "So, what are we going to do about it?"  
"Nothing." Conner said calmly from a shadow. Both Moordryd and Artha jumped, angry they hadn't noticed him. "You'll let the grown-ups deal with it."  
"Why?" Lance whined. "Theyre the Dragon and Shadow boosters, why can't we go and help?"  
"It's too dangerous Lance. There is no more argueing." Conner sighed.  
Artha winced as Moordryd elbowed him in the ribs. He mouthed 'Okay!' at him.  
"We were thinking of checking it out, just to see if anything could be of use." Artha said very quickly. "Me and Moordryd that is. No one else has to."  
"I just said it was too dangerous Artha." Conner repeated slowly. Artha was treading dangerous ground.  
"Well what if we could get some of that stuff? It'd help us out alot, right?"  
"Artha Tannis Penn, you will not under any circumstances try to go to River City, understand? And you Moordryd..."  
"Doesn't have to listen to you." Moordryd growled, balling his hands into fists. "You're not my father, my teaher, my friend, or anyone else who has the slightest bit of power over me. I'll do what I want."   
Conner turned a little red at this and Lance smilled wider. Every kid loved to see their parent get angry at someone else.  
"He's got a point dad." Artha sighed.  
"I will just say that I hope you come to your sences Moordryd." Conner sighed.  
Moordryd nodded and walked off into his room. Conner let out a deep breath slowly.  
"That is one messed up child." He muttered.  
"He's not messed up." Artha said quickly.  
"Yes he is. He doesn't trust anyone." Conner pointed out.  
"No." Artha smilled a little. "He just doesn't trust adults."

Moordryd was sitting with Decepshun when Artha found him, talking to her in a soft voice. Artha smilled as Beau came jogging up to him, tongue lolling out like he was the happiest thing in the world.  
"Hey boy." Artha murmurs, snickering as Decepshun turns to snarl at them for ruining their quiet-time. Beau rolls his eyes as Artha walked over to Moordryd.  
"So, are you going?"  
"Yep. Just filling 'Cepshun in on the plan." Moordryd petted the said dragon's neck.  
"I'm going to come with you." Artha says quickly in his don't-argue-with-me voice. Moordryd, as usual, ignore it.  
"You shouldn't, your dad'll be angry."  
"He deserves it." Artha smirked.  
He yelped suddenly as Beau pushed him from behind so he almost falls on top of Moordryd. Decepshun pushed her owner at the same time so they fall into each other.  
"'Cepshun!"  
"Beau!"  
The two chuckle as they look at each other. Artha and Moordryd wrenched apart, suddenly realising niether of them had moved.  
"So..uh...you can't come with me." Moordryd stuttered.  
"Well I am."  
"Why?"  
"Well..." Artha rubbed the back of his neck. "I...I know there are wraiths there and um...I sorta...I don't want to lose you." He said the last part very fast.  
"You don't want to lose me?" Moordryd repeated.  
"Yeah. The war...we've lost so many already." Artha tried to explain.  
"You're blushing."  
"No I'm not!"  
"Yes, you are." Moordryd continues. He raises an eyebrow and smirks. "You wouldn't happen to like me Penn, would you?"  
"Well...yeah."  
Moordryd yelps in surprise. "That was a joke!" he yells, looking confused. "You...you like guys!"  
"Hey, I like girls too!" Artha said defencively.  
Moordryd burst out snickering at this, and Artha turned bright red.  
"What!"  
"Oh god, this would've been so much easier if..." Moordryd snickers again. "You are so thick sometimes Penn!"  
"What!"  
Moordryd wiped his eyes on his sleve. "I swing that way myself Penn. I can't believe you didn't notice me flirting with you in the beginning. I just thought you were straight! What about Kitt?"  
"Kitt!" Artha yelped. "Moordryd that's just wrong! Kitt's like, an annoying older sister! I could never think of her like that!"  
"God, we are so screwed up!" Moordryd laughed. Decepshun rolled her eyes and snorted. "What? Oh...you two did that on purpose, didn't you?" Moordryd growled.  
Beau tried his best to look innocent while grinning like a maniac.  
"Even our dragon's knew! You're right, we are screwed up." Artha smirks.  
"This isn't going to make you follow me, is it?" Moordryd glared at Artha.  
"Of corse it is! Can't let you go off alone now, could I?"  
Moordryd growled without words, rolling his eyes again.  
"Anyway, I want to see what's so important about this River City too."

Uh... don't shoot the author. She's just the messenger of the plot bunny.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay...I'm not being held hostage by a plot bunny...(please someone help me! It's got a machine gun!)  
This is a short, there for only one reason chapter.

"No way! You two can't leave without me!" Lance yelled. "Without me, you'll...you'll both turn into jerks!"  
"Oh thanks Lance." Artha snorted. Beau chuckled from behind him. "Shut up."  
"I'm coming too!" Lance yelled back at him, putting his hands on his hips.  
"No, you're not." Artha poked him in the forehead. Why did brothers have to be such pains?  
"But I want to!"  
"Lance, for once in your life, listen to your brother." Moordryd sighed, leaning against the doorframe. "This will get pretty rough."  
"That's never stopped me before! I've done tons of things you and Artha have! I should get to chose what's too hard for me!" Lance pouted. Moordryd rolled his eyes.  
"Come on Lance, you don't understand..." Artha tries again  
"I think he understands fine." Kitt called from behind Moordryd. She pushed past him to glare at the dragon booster. "What are you thinking, running off without us? You'ed be killed before you got out the door. Isn't that right Parm?"  
"Ah...yes?" Parm stutters, using Moordryd as a shield.  
"Guys..."Artha almost moaned, trying not to yell. "This could be dangerous and I don't want you to get in the middle of it."  
"We already are in the middle of it stable brat, like it or not." Kitt turned on her heel and walked off, just like that. "I'll go get my stuff ready."  
"I think she's channeling Swaay." Moordryd muttered.  
Lance jumped up and cheered as loud as he could before racing away.  
"I think that was a little too eager. Even for him." Artha smirked as Parm inched away from them, murmuring something under his breath. Artha looked up at Moordryd. "Y'know, I've been thinking...only one of us really needs to go..."  
"No way Penn. This is something I have to do for myself." Moordryd closed his eyes for a moment. "This city has something to do with the wraiths. I know it!"  
"Okay, okay..." Artha held his hands out in front of him in a motion for Moordryd to calm down. Moordryd let out the breath ha had been holding while he spoke and shook his head.  
"Don't worry about it Penn. Let's just get moving."


	6. Chapter 6

Hopefully longer than the last chapter. Oh, and if anyone has read my other fic 'Wild Ones', that's the dragon's personalities. Decepshun and Beau don't like each other, Fracshun is a little kid, Cyrano is the sensible one, and Wyldfyr tells Beau what to do.

Also, I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC, but the writters don't give us much of the characters just relaxing or goofing off. Well, they give us Artha, but no one else.

Conner Penn was, by all means, a patient father. He wasn't overly scrict, nor did he let his kids run loose. He was usually calm with them.  
But when they were running off into a nearly certain-death situation on nothing but another kid's hunch well, he got a little annoyed.  
"You're taking Lance with you! Are you insane!" He roared.  
"He wants to go dad. I can't stop him." Artha shrugged his shoulders. "I told him not to, but you just can't reason with that kid"  
"Artha this is madness! I've told you about River City, there is nothing there of any use to us"  
Artha petted Beau, turning away from Conner. "Moordryd seems to think there is"  
"And if Moordryd jumped off a bridge would you do that to"  
"Depends on his reason." Artha smilled as Beau rolled his eyes.  
"Artha." Conner began desperately. "Moordryd is suicidal! He just wants to fight! He doesn't think there is anything that could help us"  
"Dad he's not crazy, and he doesn't want to die." Artha growled, beginning to get annoyed with his father's whining. " Look, it was just him and me going, but then the others said they had to come. You might as well give up dad, we're going"  
"And it's great to hear what you think of me Conner." Moordryd muttered, making Conner jump in surprise.  
"I probably should've mentioned he was here, huh?" Artha smirks. "Come on Dad, we've beaten bonemarks and everything else the world's thrown at us. The wraiths won't be able to touch us"  
"Oh, and that's what happened last time the Shadow Booster fought the wraiths"  
Moordryd stood up quickly to face Conner, but Beau jumped in front of him. The gold dragon growled softly too him. Moordryd seemed to understand and limped past Conner with a sour look on his face.  
"Moordryd!" Artha called after him. "Low dad." He growled, running of after the other teen.  
Conner sighed. What was he suposed to do?

"Moordryd!" Artha yelled, running after him. "Moordryd stop! Moordryd he didn't mean it"  
Moordryd spun around to glare at him. "Yeah right. Like I care what he thinks, I'm suicidal"  
"Will you stop being a jerk and just listen to me!" Artha yelled. "Come on, Dad was just being an idiot, he didn't mean that. We're not going to be eaten by wraiths"  
"He wasn't being an idiot, he was right damn it! If I couldn't do anything the first time what will happen if they attack us! I can't even walk proply!" Moordryd snarled back. "You shouldn't go. Hell, no one should go. I'll go by myself and that way only I'll get eaten and"  
Artha grabbed Moordryd's shoulders and forced the pale teen to look at him.  
"And what Moordryd? Never come back and make us come after you to make sure you're alright?" He cocked his head to the side."Do you really think that would be any better"  
"No." Moordryd sighed. He yelped as Artha pulled him into a hug. "Wha! No, let me go someone'll see"  
"No one will see." Artha smiled.  
Artha yipped as Moordryd bit him on his upper arm. Bit him hard. "Aah! You little!" he jumped away, rubbing the spot. "You violent little...wait 'till I get my hands on you"  
"You'll have to catch me first Penn!" Moordryd snickered, disapearing around the corner.  
"It is so on Payne"

Aww, our boys are having fun!  
Ooh, and if someone could draw the last bit, I would be eternaly greatful! 


	7. Chapter 7

Lance rushed around the stables in a hyperactive mood, with Fracshun following him in a jog. Moordryd grabbed him by the back of his green shirt and Decepshun stopped Fracshun with her tail.  
"Stop it." Moordryd dropped him and glared as Lance sprinted off again, with Fracshun not far behind. "One of you is going to fall and die and then you won't be able to come!" He yelled after them. Decepshun rolled her eyes, chuckling at the threat. "What now?" Moordryd growled at her, making the dragon shake her head and send him a look that clearly said, 'You're going soft'  
"Yeah, well, had to happen sometime, huh?" He muttered to her. She snorted as he petted her head, enjoying the attention. "Moordryd! Did you tell Lance he was going to die?" Artha yelled from Beau's side. He knew Lance too well to think it was an actual threat, but.  
"Yes. I told him that if he kept running around under people's feet he'd die." Moordryd called back, still petting Decepshun.  
"That's okay then." Beau shook his head, growling a little. Artha glared at him for a minute. "Anyway, how long do you think it'll take to get to this place"  
"Two or three days if there are no diversions." Parm piped up from his work bench. It was mostly used for fixing gear these days, as no new gear was being made anymore.  
"And that's if we don't meet up with the wild dragons again." Kitt pointed out.  
Beau, Wyldfyr and Decepshun all began to growl furiously. "But we won't, they haven't been seen since the wraiths took over." Artha pointed out.  
"And then we have the wraiths themselves to worry about." Kitt sighed.  
"No one ever said that it was going to be easy." Artha muttered. "We should get moving first thing tomorrow, no arguments. Just get eveything ready"  
The group nodded, moving away to get the supplies and gear ready.

Artha sits on the wall that seperated the stables from the rest of the tunnels. The dragons paced restlessly, Beau and Decepshun snapping at each other from time to time. He didn't look up as someone sat next to him.  
"What are you doing up so late?" Kitt asks quietly.  
Artha continued to stare ahead at the dragons.  
"Artha"  
"I'm thinking Kitt"  
"Huh?" Kitt says in mock confusion. " You're thinking"  
"I know, try not to faint." Artha smirks at her.  
"Looks like Beau and Decepshun are at it again." Kitt states as she looks down at the two.  
"They're both too used to being the leaders. They'll fight until they work out who's stronger." Artha muttered with a smile. "Beau needs a good beating if you ask me. Got to take him down a few pegs." Kitt smirked. " Though I don't think it'd be too good if Decepshun won either"  
"Make up your mind Kitt." Artha growled at her. "So...why aren't you asleep"  
"Just can't." Kitt sighed. "Do you want me to go"  
"Nah"  
They sat in silence for a while, watching over the dragons. Fracshun was now jumping on Beau's back, trying to climb up on him. Cyrano pushed him over, growling at the little dragon.  
"Well I'm going to at least try to get some sleep. You Artha Penn, are depressing to sit in silence with. Goodnight!" Kitt said too quickly.  
She got up and stormed away in a hyperactive Kitt way.  
Artha relaxed, leaning back. It was going to be a long night.

"ARTHA!" Lance yelled in his ear, jerking his older brother awake. Artha jumped at least six foot in the air before cuffing Lance over the head.  
"Come on, we've gotta go!" Lance whined, forcing Artha to his feet by pulling on his arm. "Everyone else's ready"  
"Huh"  
"You overslept Penn." Growled an amused voice from above him. Artha looked up to see Moordryd smirking at him. Where he had gotten the overcoat from he would never know, but he wasn't complaining.  
"What time is it"  
"Late." Parm sighed. "Get up so we can get moving"  
Artha did as he was told, getting up and struggling to run into his room. He pulled a new shirt on only to find he had it on inside out. He cursed before changing it and running off.  
Beau rolled his eyes as Artha jumped into his seat.  
"Artha, food." Lance said with a grin. Artha grabbed his bag and tried to look innocent.  
"Let's get going." Moordryd sighed, letting Decepshun mag him.  
"It's about time!" Lance laughed. 


	8. Chapter 8

I want to get this fic moving, so I'm updating again. There will be much slash very soon, don't worry. And I set a challenge to anyone and everyone; Write something slashie! I don't want to be the only slash writter here!  
Also, do people want flashbacks to the war? 'Cause I have something like 50 of them written in my little notebook.

Dark Chap Dark Chap with violence and some swearing!

Decepshun and Wyldfyr raced out in front of the others, followed by Fracshun and Beau, then finally Cyrano behind. The red dragon could have made easy work of the abandoned streets of the city, but they had to be quiet as well as fast.  
"Are you sure this is the way to the city? Dad said it was only little, right?" Lance called to them.  
Artha ignored him. He was right. Conner had said it was a 'little settlement' or something like that. This was not a little settlement. This place could be larger than Dragon City, from what they had seen. And no little settlement could be this rich looking. The buildings were perfect, light, like people had enjoyed living here and took pride in it.  
"This is too strange." Parm murmured to him. "This place isn't what Conner said it would be. If the city was so big, millions of people would have lived here"  
"And all of them have mysteriously disapeared." Moordryd snorted. "Does anyone else think that something has gone wrong here? Something someone's trying to cover up"  
"Dad couldn't have anything to do with this!" Lance yelled. "Dad wouldn't hide anything like this from us"  
"No one's saying that Lance." Artha said quickly, glaring at Moordryd.  
Moordryd turned toward a smaller street, Decepshun growling back at them. Moordryd jumped down off her, kneeling close to one of the buildings.  
"What is it?" Kitt asked.  
"There are..." Moordryd mumbled. "...people down there"  
"Huh"  
"Where!" "Are they alright?" The four of them shoved Moordryd out of the way and froze. Artha stared in the small window just above the ground, ignoring Kitt's muffled scream. Parm grabbed Lance and dragged him away before he could see.When Moordryd had said people he ment something else;  
Corpses.  
They looked like they had been there for years.  
"Oh my god...what is that!" Artha yelled, falling back and scrambling away from it. "What happened to them"  
"They died Penn. I thought that much was obvious." Moordryd said quietly. Artha looked over at the others in horror. They all looked as sick as he did. Lance had stopped trying to get away from them to see. "How did they"  
"There's more." Moordryd whispered. "Look in every window. There's more of them." He turned around. "Just look at all of them"  
"He's right..." Kitt gasped. "Oh god he's right! What did this"  
Artha got up shakilly, trying to calm Beau down, who was roaring and backing up. He managed to stop the dragon from bolting altogether, but then Fracshun took off.  
"Fracshun!" Lance yelled after him.  
Beau magged him in front of himself and sprinted off after the smaller dragon, not waiting for the others.  
"Fracshun! Come back!" Lance called desperatly after the little blue dragon.  
They found him standing in front of a half collapsed building with some sort of vehicle crashed into it. Apart from the bodies, it was the only sign of violence.  
"Fracshun no!" Lance whined as the dragon moved into the crash site, sniffing around the rubble. Something inside came to life with a burst of static before going black again.  
Artha jumped down off Beau and walked toward where the static had been. Beau followed him slowly, nervous.  
The small screen came to life in front of the four, crackling before making any sence.  
-As you can see from the footage we've collected, everything did not go as we had hoped...did everything we could to explain it, but there really is no answer- The image crackled worse.  
"It's a dragon priest!" Lance whispered.  
-We sent them in to keep...peace...city. They did their jobs...safe...people stopped fighting...but then...- The screen became clear. -The wraiths, we controlled them. They did as they were told, a way of policeing the city. The people did as they were told. But then, through no fault in the gear, the wraiths became...well, their rage increased beyond madness. The people stayed in their houses, but they found a way in. The wraiths, they...eat people. All the people here...millions of deaths, and the dragons...went with the wraiths. Got changed into them-  
"They made them." Parm whispered, making both Lance and Artha jump. "Oh my god..." He moved to look closer at the screen. "And someone else has seen this after it was filmed! Look, it's been sent to someone"  
No one else knew how he could be sure, but he began to type away on the small keyboard underneath the screen.  
"What are you doing?" Artha muttered.  
"Seeing who this was fed too. It shouldn't take more than a minute." He told the other teen over his shoulder. "There! Oh"  
"Well, who did it go to?" Kitt asked, sounding shaken.  
"The signal is the same as...Word Payne's"  
They all turned to Moordryd at the same time. He stared at Parm in shock for a minute before speaking.  
"How...how long ago"  
"Three years, according to this." "Th...three years?" Moordryd stuttered. "He...he knew this would happen"  
"I guess so." Kitt muttered.  
Moordryd took this in, clenching his teeth and turning on his heel. "Decepshun, mag me"  
"Moordryd!" Artha yelled, running to Beau as Decepshun magged her rider and took off. "Crap, you guys stay here, I'll find him"  
Beau magged Artha and he rushed after Decepshun.

"Moordryd! Wait!" Artha yelled. To his surprise, Decepshun slowed. Moordryd jumped off her, staring at the ground. Artha followed and walked up behind him.  
"Hey, Moordryd are you alrig"  
"Of corse I'm alright!" Moordryd snapped, his head coming up as he twisted to face Artha. "Why woudn't I be alright"  
"Well, nothing it's just"  
"You thought I would break down over Word doing knowing that the wraiths were going to kill people"  
"Moordryd"  
"You thought wrong! I'm fine!" he yelled. "Why would I care what Word does anymore! He doesn't care about what I do, so why would I care about him!" Artha stood back and let him rant. " God damn it...three years! He knew this could happen for three years! He let them in our home! With..." he stopped. "What the hell was I worth to him"  
"What?" Artha asked quietly.  
"If he knew that the wraiths would start killing people, then why would he let them near me, near my crew! Were we that worthless to him!" Moordryd yelled furiously, making Decepshun jump forward and nuzzle his back in some attempt to calm him down. Moordryd froze and put a hand on the top of her head. "Shite...How the hell could he do that to them?" He whisperd. "How could he do that to me? I'm his son..." He looked up at Artha. "I'm his son"  
"I know." Artha murmured, walking forward to hug him. "I know"  
"Am I thank fuckinge worthless"  
"You're not worthless Moordryd." Artha said firmly. "He was just blind. You're not worthless." He hugged Moordryd tighter and burried his face into the pale teens hair. Moordryd relaxed and just stood there, letting Artha comfort him.  
"Oh geez...we're so sorry!" A voice almost screeched.  
The two jerked apart to glare at a heavilly blushing Kitt, a shocked Parm and a very confused Lance. 


End file.
